1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a reusable hanger that can be manually affixed to a plastic container, and in particular, to a manually attachable hanger that is used to support a plastic container typically containing shampoos, soaps or the like for use in a shower area to facilitate dispensing of the liquids in an inverted position from the plastic container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many households the bathroom shower area is often littered with various plastic containers housing soaps, shampoos, conditioners and other liquids which are used by a person during a shower. Typically, the containers are stacked or placed in the shower area on shelves or on the shower floor itself resulting in an array of unsightly containers and clutter. Also, the containers are not readily accessible for use in the shower area and often spill their contents as a result.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a reusable hanger that can be manually and quickly affixed to the base of a plastic container, such as a shampoo container. Once the present invention is attached to the container, the container can be hung by the hook from a shower discharge pipe or towel rack in an inverted position so that the spout or outlet from the container faces downward allowing its contents to be dispensed. Thus, the present invention provides for the organized and convenient arrangement of loose containers, such as shampoo or conditioning containers, in a bathroom area. In addition, the present invention may be readily and manually removed for reuse with another container once the contents of a previous container have been depleted.